


Come

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Body Worship, Hux is Not Nice, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka is upset after Hux's poor treatment of him, and Kylo Ren senses his despair. Ren has a few things to say to Hux about that, and between them they find a way to placate Mitaka and (accidentally? Who knows!) teach Hux a lesson in etiquette.





	Come

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly after yesterday's fic.
> 
> Prompt choice:  
> 7\. Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing

Hux returned Mitaka’s nervous expression with a stone-cold stare.  
“You may not transfer off _The Finalizer._ Don’t even waste my time with the paperwork. Dismissed.”

Mitaka left without saluting Hux. He marched rapidly to his quarters, threw his cap on the bed and considered punching the wall, but his brisk walk through the ship had dissipated the heat of his anger and all that remained was despair that Ren had been right: Hux felt nothing for him at all. He sat on his bunk and bit his lip in a vain effort to stem the hot tears that welled up and spilled down his cheeks. 

Meanwhile, in Hux’s office, Ren thumped his mask onto the bronzewood desk so hard the surface dented. He yelled and Hux yelled back. When each had run out of insults, they glared in silence for a full minute.  
“How are you going to fix this?” asked Ren, pointing at Hux. “It’s your fault. Comm him now. Talk to him.”  
“Do you think I want to look soft?” replied Hux with a shrug, “No. He’s upset over nothing. I will ignore him for a few days, wait for him to calm down, then carry on as usual.”  
“You’re an asshole, general.” Ren picked up his helmet. “And a bully. I hope for his sake that Mitaka drops you soon.” 

Ren rammed the helmet onto his head and walked out. Hux sat back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his temples. He fiddled with his personal commlink but resisted the temptation to comm Mitaka: something about Ren’s advice always made him want to do the exact opposite. His comm pinged and he fumbled it, sighed, put on his hat and coat and closed his office for the night.

Mitaka chased sleep but it eluded him. When his comm finally pinged he snatched it up, but the message was not an out of character apology from Hux. It was a summons from Kylo Ren. He dressed quickly and flattened his hair then marched to the senior officers’ accommodation deck where Ren had quarters. He pressed the entry pad and the door slid open for him. He took one step in and looked around, then one more. It was dark. He called out, “Sir? You sent for me?”

“Come through here!” Ren’s voice came from the doorway through to his bedroom and Mitaka’s heart sank.  
“Um, if it’s all the same to you, sir, I’d rather stay out here.” Mitaka closed his eyes and tried to swallow but his words had dried his mouth. “What are your orders?”  
A pale, long face with full, pink lips, deep brown eyes and a decidedly non-regulation mop of dark hair peered through the doorway. Mitaka stared although the face was not unfamiliar now.  
“My orders, Dopheld, are to come through here.” Ren frowned at Mitaka. “Why are you so afraid of me tonight? I thought we’d got past that.”  
Mitaka remained silent, eyes downcast. Ren walked over and stood just out of reach. When he spoke, his voice was calm and quiet, with no trace of the raw power he normally projected. “I called you here because I know what happened in Hux’s office. I won’t hurt you. I won’t even touch you unless you signal that you want me to.”

An odd sense of calm suffused Mitaka’s consciousness and he sighed. “Are you doing that?”  
Ren smiled. “Do you want me to stop?” Mitaka thought for a few seconds then shook his head. Ren turned and gestured; Mitaka followed. Once through into Ren’s private suite, Ren pointed through another doorway and Mitaka gaped at the frothy tub of steaming, scented water.  
“You have a _bathtub!”_

As he bathed, Mitaka wondered if he could have run away — commandeered a TIE or a troop transport with one of Hux’s codes — and vanished. When his thoughts turned to panic, the dull calm descended again and he called out, _”Please, stop that!”_ Ren came into the bathroom and perched on the edge of the white, porcelain tub.  
“I thought it would help you relax. A little luxury suits you, Dopheld. I told Armitage he should spoil you occasionally but he’s not used to showing affection. Or receiving it. You can tell him ‘no’ sometimes. He won’t get rid of you for that.”  
Mitaka played with what remained of the bubbles, floating them around the water surface with currents he generated by underwater waves of his hands. “I said I would transfer and he refused. Tonight I wanted… I wanted to get as far away as I could but I’m trapped. I know he doesn’t love me and I accept that, I think. I just need… Ugh. I wish he’d be _nicer_ about it.”  
“I know,” said Ren, offering Mitaka his hand to help him stand. “I sensed you there. Disappointment. Disgust. Fear. Despair. All that energy, sucking at the Force around you. You were like a beacon, only dark.”

Mitaka allowed Ren to help him out of the bathtub and wrap a towel around him, leaning in to the embrace for a moment. There was a robe waiting on a hanger and Mitaka put it on at Ren’s suggestion. Ren smiled. “You feel better, don’t you?” Mitaka nodded and smiled back. “Good! I have a surprise for you. Through here.” Ren shepherded Mitaka into his bedroom. There, wearing another robe and sitting awkwardly on a chair in the corner, was Armitage Hux.

Mitaka stopped so abruptly in the doorway that Ren walked into him and bumped him forward into the room.  
“Well?” Ren’s comment was thrown to Hux. Hux watched as Ren steered Mitaka closer and pulled at the cord holding the robe closed. Mitaka’s hands clutched the fabric to hug it tight against his skin.  
Hux looked up at Ren. “I, um, I like his warm hands.”  
“Don’t tell me, you dope, tell him!” 

Ren lifted Mitaka and deposited him on the bed, robe still secure, then lay beside him propped up on one elbow. He glared at Hux and Hux sighed.  
“I like your warm hands.”  
“Use his name.”  
“I like your hands, lieu… Mitaka.”  
“Armitage!”  
“Kylo!” Hux sighed again. “Fine. I like your warm hands, _Dopheld._ Better?”  
“Come closer and say it like you mean it. Like this,” Ren took Mitaka’s right hand and kissed each knuckle, then turned it over and pressed his lips to the palm. “You have lovely warm hands, Doph. I especially like it when you put them on my cock.”  
Mitaka laughed and gave Ren’s cheek a playful slap. Hux perched on the edge of the bed. He lifted Mitaka’s left hand and stroked it, then raised it and kissed the back. “I like how the skin on your hands is so smooth.” 

Ren grinned. He pushed the wide sleeve of the robe up and kissed the inside of Mitaka’s wrist and elbow. “Mmm. You have beautiful arms, Doph. You look so graceful when you move. I love the way the muscles stand out when you’re supporting your weight with your hands on my chest when you’re riding my dick.”  
Hux shot Ren a glare. He massaged the muscles of Mitaka’s upper arm, planting a kiss on his bicep, then biting gently at his deltoid. “You have been working out more, Doph. I can tell. I like the way your arms are getting so toned.”  
Mitaka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Ren smiled and got off the bed, gesturing at Hux to continue. Hux stroked Mitaka’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “You have a beautiful face, Doph. It’s the way you show your thoughts with your expression that made me notice you. I like it when you look at me as if I make the stars shine for you.”

Just as Hux leaned in to kiss Mitaka’s lips, Ren gripped Mitaka’s left foot tightly and sucked his toes. Mitaka went rigid then erupted into giggles. Ren laughed. “You have ridicuously cute feet, Doph. I want to suck each toe until you’re helpless.” Hux scowled at Ren and Ren smirked, running his hands gently up Mitaka’s shins, then down under his calf muscles. “And your legs are beautiful.” Ren licked and kissed a line from Mitaka’s ankle to his knee. “It’s a shame you have to hide them away under your uniform, but you look so hot in your boots.”

Hux slipped his hand under Mitaka’s robe and rubbed the pads of his fingers across Mitaka’s nipple. Mitaka held his breath for a moment, lips parted. He allowed Hux to loosen the cord and push the fabric aside. Hux leaned down and teased Mitaka’s nipple with his lips and teeth then blew across it and watched the pink skin pucker while the paler skin rose up in tiny bumps, sparse dark hairs standing to attention. “Hmm. I like your chest. I like… the way your skin gets so sensitive when you’re getting aroused.” He leaned in and lavished attention on the other nipple, and Mitaka arched up into the soft touch. 

Ren pushed the robe up to expose Mitaka’s thighs, massaged the slight bulge of muscles, lifted and pushed Mitaka’s knee so that his leg fell to the side. He kissed from inner knee to inner thigh. “I love how soft your skin is here, Doph. I love the contrast between your skin and mine when you wrap your legs around me.”

Mitaka let out a soft groan. Hux untied the cord and opened the robe completely. He stroked and kissed the soft, warm skin of Mitaka’s belly, then played with the trail of fine, dark hair that led down from his navel. “I like your body hair. I’m glad you keep it.” Hux shot Ren a warning glare as Ren seemed about to speak. “And I like your cock, Doph. It feels nice. Perfect size.” Hux pushed Ren out of his way, leaned down and took Mitaka’s erect cock into his mouth, hummed and pulled off slowly. Mitaka whimpered and gripped the bedcover. ”I like how your cock is so responsive, how it twitches when I do this.” Hux stroked his knuckles under Mitaka’s balls, and sniggered at the predicted response.

Ren moved to lie stretched out beside Mitaka on one side, and Hux mirrored him on the other. Ren nodded to Hux. Hux leaned forwards and kissed Mitaka’s lips, just once. “Doph, fuck me so hard and fast that I see stars. Come in me.”  
Mitaka stared. “Do you mean that?”  
“He does,” Ren replied before Hux blew it. “We discussed all that before I commed you. Armitage?”  
Hux nodded. “I want you in me, Doph. Kylo’s had me already but it’s not enough. I want you too.”

Ren kissed Mitaka’s cheek, placed a bottle of lube within reach, then left the room. Hux took off his robe and knelt on the bed. Mitaka shuffled up behind him. Hux leaned forwards so that his head rested on his forearms and his arse was high and exposed. Mitaka wobbled the end of the plug Hux wore. He dribbled more lube around it and slicked his cock then worked the plug free. A smear of Ren’s cum leaked out with it.  
Mitaka had to be sure — he had to ask when Ren wasn’t present. “Do you really want this?”  
“Yes.” Hux wiggled his arse. “Fuck me hard. Ren hasn’t let me come yet and I _really_ want to.”  
“Well then!” Mitaka slid his cock into Hux’s hole easily and leaned forward over his back. “You’re going to have to wait a little longer, _Armitage.”_

Mitaka thrust fast and hard from the very start. Hux moaned with every thrust and tried to tilt his hips so that Mitaka’s cock might drag harder over his prostate, but Mitaka seemed to know and shifted too, keeping Hux’s arousal from building high enough for a crashing climax. After three minutes that felt to Hux like an interminable amount of time, Mitaka showed him kindness at last and angled his thrusts to increase Hux’s pleasure. Mitaka reached under Hux and clasped his hand around Hux’s cock. With a few fast pumps of his fist, Hux came over Ren’s bedding and the spasm of his loosened ring sent Mitaka over into his own orgasm. 

Mitaka pulled out and sat back on his heels, breathing calming down after the exertion. Hux didn’t move. Mitaka watched as Hux shifted a little and a dribble of cum trickled out of his entrance. Hux cursed and shifted again and expelled more cum. Mitaka laughed.  
“I am so tempted to shove that plug back in and make you keep my cum in you all night.”  
Hux pushed himself upright, eyes still closed, shaking his head. “No,” he said quietly. “I think I have had enough. Um. Doph?”  
“What?” said Mitaka, already wearing his robe and heading for the door. Hux reached out a hand.  
“Please can you just hold me for a minute?” 


End file.
